chase_the_spy_police_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Rising Part 2
The second episode of Chase's PAW Patrol. Summary Demona's plan is coming into place, and when she tests her dark toxin on the departed Cliffjumper, it becomes dangerous. Chase and his team won't stop looking for Cliffjumper, but when they do, it's not pretty. Story Demona was siting in her throne looking at her dark toxin and wondering what it's power was. "I must test this on one of you pups to see what it can do", Demona said, "would anyone be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" "Actually", Stromboli said, "I had-a something better in mind." Blitzwing dragged Cliffjumper's corpse in and set him on Demona's lap. "Excellent, we shall now see if power born of darkness can relight the flame of life", Demona said. She poured some of the dark toxin in Cliffjumper's mouth and his eyes, now purple, opened wide. "Amazing", Demona said, "the powers are true." But Cliffjumper got up and ran towards Blitzwing and came close to killing him, whes Soundwave tackled him. "This is your plan", Stromboli said, "bring-a pups back from the dead to attack us!" "That is no longer a pup", Demona said, "that is a mindless beast, it's only instinct is to kill anything in it's path." Cliffjumper then ran to Demona so he could kill her, but she grabbed his neck and threw him far away. "The power will be good", Demona said, "once I learn to control it." (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge) Chase, Elsa, and Hound were walking down the road looking for Cliffjumper. "I hope Cliff is okay", the black and white German Shepard said as a gust of wind blew. "You love him don't you", Hound said. Elsa got angry and tried to freeze Hound. "Guys, we'll never find Cliff if we don't focus", Chase said. They continued walking and saw a purple liquid dripping from a tree. "What is this stuff", Hound asked, "blood?" Then, Cliffjumper's body fell from the tree. "It's Cliff", Elsa said happily. But she saw that Cliffjumper was bleeding from his mouth, and his outfit was torn in several places. "No", Elsa said as her eyes teared up, "he's dead." Elsa stood next to Cliffjumper and howled with Chase and Hound joining him, but Cliffjumper's eyes opened up and he began breathing. "Elsa", the wolf pup said weakly. "Cliff", Elsa said, "you're alive." "Stop Elsa", Chase said, "he's wounded somehow, and we need to know how this happened." "I don't remember how", Cliffjumper said, "but I remember who did this." Cliffjumper walked to his pup house and showed them the way to the cult of evil's lair. (Badge Scene Change: The Cult Of Evil badge) In a dog cemetery, Demona, Stromboli, Soundwave, and Blitzwing were getting ready to unleash Demona's plan. "Remember the plan", Demona said, "I'm going to raise the zombies and I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point in half an hour." "Got it", the pups said. Stromboli, Soundwave, and Blitzwing then wandered away to the city and left Demona alone. "Now for my undead Army", Demona said. Demona poured the toxin into the graves and zombie pups came out, which made her grin evilly. (Badge Scene Change: Hound's Badge) Cliffjumper, Chase, Elsa, and Hound continued driving to the destination. "I think we're lost", Chase said. "What makes you say that", Cliffjumper asked. "Because we've passed the same deer xing sign every time", Chase said. Cliffjumper was losing his temper, but he saw a pup from behind a tree. "Maybe we can ask him for help", Cliffjumper said. As he walked up, the pup popped his head out and it had a horrible hole through it's head. "Holy cow", Elsa said as snow blew past her. Then, more zombie pups came in from everywhere. "Should we run", Elsa asked. "No way", Hound said, "this guy's got a plan." Hound picked a grenade from the back of his truck and threw it at the zombies. "Now let's get outta here", Hound said. The pups drove their trucks away just as the grenade blew up. (Badge Scene Change: Chase's badge) The pups drove near a fried chicken restaurant and parked their vehicles. "Alright", Hound said, "let's eat." "No way", Chase said, "we need to find what made those zombies." Chase then sniffed around and caught a scent that made him put a look of horror on his face. "Hello there handsome", Demona said. "You really think I'm handsome", Chase asked. "Yes", Demona said, "I may kill those others, but I won't kill you." Chase was shocked, as he realized that Demona was going to kill his teammates. "You can't kill them", Chase said. "Well with this dark toxin flowing through my veins, who knows what I can do", Demona said. Demona smashed the bottle open and drank the remaining toxin. "That is bad", the German Shepard said as he chattered his teeth. "Now the world will cower before me", Demona said. Stromboli, Soundwave, and Blitzwing then showed up from behind a shadow and growled at Elsa, Cliffjumper, and Hound. "All living things kneel before your master", Demona said. Chase felt like a coward at first, but he then became courageous. "Come on guys", Chase said, "we can take these guys, we just have to try." The other pups then joined Chase and got prepared to fight Demona and her pups. Part 3 Coming Soon Category:Episodes